Haunted Hollow
, , | level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 35 }} Haunted Hollow is an extension of FarmVille and is the 7th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You need to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. Similar to Master Lu Challenges and Master Motto Challenges on Jade Falls this farm has Halloween Escapade that have 12 quest with different time duration. Similar to few previous farms you have here buried treasures, in this case Tombs. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquisition Haunted Hollow was released on the September 17th, 2012 in early access for . It was released for free to all players on September 24th, 2012. Around November 2012; Access to this had farm ended, if you had not visited the farm at least one (1) time, from the time it was released during its early access through the free release to all players. On October 1 2012; Zynga made all farms including this one accessible to all players, even if you have not performed any of the required quests and never have visited this farm before. You needed to be at Experience Level 15 or above to use this extra farm. Spook Points Spook Points, commonly termed as SP is the experience system in Haunted Hollow, as there was a Zen Point or ZP system in Jade Falls. Similarly, you start with a Spook level of 1. How to gain Spook Points 1. Upgrade your Haunted Mansion. 2. Uncover Tombs. 3. Buy Premium and Limited Halloween Items. 4. Operate the Photo Feature. Photo Feature There is a new photo feature in haunted Hollow. There is a new theme every week. Update your photo once a week to gain +40 SP. Vote for your friends every day. You can vote about 10 friends every day. For every picture you vote you gain +4 SP, making it a total of +40 SP. Hence, you can win about +320 SP every week. You can also view the top voted pics for your inspiration. Don't forget to ask votes for your self photo. Items Items locked to the Haunted Hollow farm Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Decorations= |-| Vehicles= Haunted Mansion The Haunted Mansion is a multistage expandable feature. To fully upgrade it you will need 449 parts. Hidden Treasures }} Farm Expansion }} Beat Haunted Hollow The rewards for beating Haunted Hollow are Beat Haunted Hollow Trophy, a Haunted Hollow Shipping License, and some SP and XP. For a list of what crops are needed for the Crop Mastery portion. #Upgrade Haunted Mansion to level 7 - reward is Instagrow Potion #Master selected Haunted Hollow crops to Level 3: Jack O'Lantern, Zombie, Tombstone, Sage, Ghoul Garlic, Green Toadstool, Spectre Berries, Wormwood, Phantom Frond, Candied Corn, Franken Fruit, Wolfsbane - reward is a Mystery Game Dart #Have a 5 star Potion Shop - reward for completing is #Get the highest level monster in Monster Lab - reward is 3 Turbo Chargers Gallery Haunted_Hollow_Farm_Preview.jpg Haunted Hollow Crops Grown.jpg Early Access Promotion Sign.png Haunted Hollow Early Access.jpg Haunted Hollow Free Access.jpg Haunted Hollow Farm Start Packs Market.png Haunted Hollow farm Shipping License Loading Screen.png Beat Haunted Hollow Loading Screen.png See also Category:Haunted Hollow (farm)